zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Takumi
Takumi (工 Takumi, literally: "skill") is a 14 year old non-bender from Republic City and traveling companion of Rai, the current Avatar. A brilliant and bright young boy, Takumi graduated from a prestigious education institute at an early age. However, the untimely death of his mother led Takumi to search for his father, a man named Peng running for mayor. Takumi was turned away by his father, who began fearing a political scandal should Takumi come forward publicly. So, Peng hired thugs to "get rid" of Takumi, though he was rescued by the intervention of Rai. His animal companion is an ostrich horse named Kiwi. Physical description Takumi is a short young boy with a small frame, tan skin, spiky black hair and amber eyes. He wears a red headband and shirt with yellow trimming, green pants, brown vest and boots and a yellow sash tied around his waist. Personality Takumi is very kind-hearted and polite, taking time to help others even if they are complete strangers. He is aware of how much smarter he is than other people, but was taught by his mother to never let it make him arrogant. As a result, Takumi is very humble and eager to fit in with others. He has a tendency to apologize if he believes he's overstepped his boundaries or made someone feel stupid. Perhaps Takumi's most notable feature is his unwavering hope. He places a great amount of hope and faith onto Rai and desperately believes that there is good in her, even when she believes there no longer is. Abilities Powers *'Genius intellect:' Takumi is an intellectually gifted individual, making him exceptionally bright and intelligent for his age. *'Eidetic memory:' He has an eidetic memory, allowing him to perfectly recall details after only looking at it once. He can easily recall any information that he has read in a book. Skills *'Archery:' In his spare time, Takumi took up archery as a hobby. Though he struggled with holding back the bowstring due to his lack of upper body strength, he eventually improved and can now almost hit a bullseye. He has significant trouble with archery with moving targets or while he is moving. *'Mechanical intuition:' Takumi also has a knack for craftsmanship and inventing. Since he was young, he enjoyed taking things apart and putting them back together again. He is highly knowledgeable with most forms of machinery. Weaknesses *'Physique:' Takumi's greatest weakness is his lack of physical strength. He can easily be overpowered by stronger opponents. Equipment *'Bow and arrow' Trivia *The Japanese character in Takumi's name means "skill". *If Takumi were to have a Pokemon team, they would consist of: **Dodrio, to represent Kiwi. **Cubone, to represent his loneliness following his mother's passing. **Nidoqueen, to represent his love for his mother. **Dragonite, to represent his kind and helpful nature. **Gardevoir, to represent his sensitivity and care to others. **Growlithe, to represent his unwavering loyalty to his friends. Category:Fan Characters Category:Avatar characters Category:Male Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Humans